1. Technical Field
This invention relates to door hinges and, more particularly, to a door hinge alignment apparatus adapted to be mounted on the inner and outer sides of a door jamb, the apparatus further including an adjustable spacing device for increasing or decreasing the distance between the door jamb and the door frame member, thus enabling efficient adjustment of the door swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Doors are usually hung using at least two hinges. A standard hinge includes two hinge leaves, which are commonly flat metal plates, each hinge leaf including one or more cylinders adapted to interfit with the cylinders on the opposite leaf such that a hinge pin may be slid down the center of the cylinders to secure the hinge leaves to one another. One of the hinge leaves is then secured to the door jamb while the opposite hinge leaf is secured to the door, thus allowing the door to pivot about the hinge pin in the hinge.
While a standard hinge as described above is useful in many door-hanging situations, several problems encountered in hanging doors cannot be addressed by using the standard hinge. Most importantly, the standard hinge does not provide any means by which adjustment of the door swing may be effected. Adjustments to the door hinge alignment are mandated by swelling, shrinking or warping of the door frame member or door jamb to which the hinge is connected. Warping of the door frame may also be caused by settling of the foundation in newer houses. There is therefore a need for a door hinge alignment apparatus which is capable of slight adjustment of the door swing position.
Several examples have been proposed in the prior art which attempt to address this problem. For example, Von de Marwitz, U.S. Pat. No. 880,317, discusses an adjustable door hinge having a filling plate between the hinge leaf and the jamb or casing. Adjustment screws are provided for adjusting the relative distance between the filling plate and the hinge leaf to bring the door into proper registry with the framework casing. However, Von de Marwitz is mounted directly to the jamb or casing, and any adjustment of the hinge is done with respect to the jamb, which itself is not adjusted relative to the door frame. Therefore, the alignment of the jamb with respect to the stud on which the door is mounted cannot be adjusted. Also, when the hinge leaf is moved outwards from the filling plate, an unsightly gap is formed between the hinge leaf and the filling plate which may detract visually from the door aesthetics. Furthermore, Von de Marwitz supports the door by only two screws which are attached to the filling plate, which results in the door being mounted less sturdily.
Another example of those devices found in the prior art which attempt to address the problem of adjusting the swing of a door is disclosed in Cole et al., 3,774,345, which discloses a door casing assembly enabling adjustable mounting of hinge leaves. A channel is provided for mounting and supporting a plurality of hinge leaf mounting plates. The hinge leaf mounting plates can be loosened and moved to accommodate sagging, wear or minor building damage. Again, however, similar to Von de Marwitz, Cole does not provide for adjustment between the casing and stud but merely only on top of the door jamb or casing. There is therefore a need for a door hinge alignment apparatus which will adjust the door swing relative to the door frame member to which the door is mounted, while simultaneously providing for adjustment of the door jamb to preserve the aesthetic appearance of the door opening.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved door hinge alignment apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a door hinge alignment apparatus which includes a door plate, a generally flat jamb plate hingedly connected to the door plate, a generally flat backing plate spaced from and adjustably connected to the jamb plate and generally parallel therewith and an adjustable spacing device mounted on the backing plate for adjusting the distance between the door frame member and the door jamb.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a door hinge alignment apparatus which provides for adjustment of the swing of the door and adjustment of the door jamb relative to the door frame member to which the door jamb is mounted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a door hinge alignment apparatus in which the jamb plate is positioned on the outer surface of the door jamb and the backing plate is mounted behind the door jamb such that the door jamb is sandwiched between the jamb plate and backing plate of the alignment apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of aligning a door which includes the steps of providing the apparatus described above, mounting the jamb plate on the door side of the door jamb, mounting the backing plate on the door frame member side of the door jamb generally parallel with the jamb plate, fastening the jamb plate to the door frame member and adjusting the distance between the door jamb and the door frame member through adjustment of the adjustable spacing means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a door hinge alignment apparatus which may be easily and quickly adjusted to modify the swing of a door to accommodate settling of the door frame or warping of the wood therein.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a door hinge alignment apparatus and method which is relatively simple in construction, relatively simple to install and is safe and efficient in use.